Scoot Pilgrim VS Equestria
by RioGascar
Summary: Scoot is just a foal living a simple life with the CMC. Then she earns her cutie mark and it seems all of Equestria is not happy at all about this. Even her friends are starting to turn on her. Will she be able to defeat the 6 Evil Six or will she fail and be a Blank Flank forever.


**Not so long ago...**

**In the normal Land of...**

**Ponville, Equestria...**

**Scoot Pilgrim was about to earn her cutie mark...**

Scoot and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting in their clubhouse as they practiced their newest song,

"Scoot you ready for next week?" Applebloom asked as she beat her drums slowly to test them. They sounded alright to her and she went on to test her symbols.

"You bet your flank Applebloom can't wait to turn the turn Diamond Tiara and her dumb old cute-ceañera band to dust." Scoot said as she strummed her new guitar given to her by Octavia. It hummed out a tone to her satisfaction and she set it down to get a drink of cider. As she went to grab her mug full of cider the doorbell rang.

"Um Scoot who is that at the door Derpy didn't make another mail deliver mistake again did she?" Sweetie Belle said as she adjusted her microphone and tested her voice.

"Nope I've got a totally awesome pony coming over to take a sneak peak at our new song." Scoot said as she placed her mug down and went to answer the door.

"Who Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked knowing Rarity did not like Rock and Roll.

"No"

"Applejack?" Applebloom asked thinking she might have some appeal for Rock and Roll.

"No who is the coolest most awesome pony in all of Equestria?" After an entire minute passed and Scoot was worrying that her guest might be leaving soon.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Scoot yelled as she used her hoofs to open the door.

Hey there Scoot you said you got something totally awesome for me to hear." Rainbow Dash said as she entered and sat down on the couch.

"You got that right RD take a listen to this." Scoot said as she went back to her guitar and grabbed her pick.

"RD?"

"Yeah it's what she calls you now Rainbow Dash you okay with that?"

"Okay let's start with Rainbow Dash why U so Awesome." Scoot said as she readied her guitar.

"Uh that's not the actual name." Sweetie Belle said over her microphone.

"WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS 1, 2, 3, 4!"

*insert the CMC theme or the actual opening theme to Scott Pilgrim VS the World here*

**HASBRO STUDIO PRESENTS**

**A DHX MEDIA PRODUCTION**

**MUSIC BY DANIEL INGRAM**

**CHARACTERS BY LAUREN FAUST**

**BASED ON ONI PRESS NOVELS BY BRYAN LEE O' MALLEY**

**SCOOT PILGRIM VS. EQUESTRIA**

**WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS**

**Madeleine Peters**

**Michelle Creber**

**Claire Corlett**

**ON THE QUEST TO FIND OUT WHO WE ARE**

**Tara Strong**

**Ashleigh Ball**

**Peter New**

**AND WE WILL NEVER STOP THE JOURNY**

**Cathy Weseluck**

**Matt Smith**

**DJ-Pon3**

**NOT UNTIL WE FIND OUR**

**Tabitha St. Germain**

**Nicole Oliver**

**FIND OUR CUTIE MARKSSSSSSS!**

"You girls are sooooo... awesome." Rainbow Dash squeed as she tried to contain her giddiness.

After Rainbow Dash was carried outside and flown home they shut the door and went back to practicing.

"I think Rainbow Dash was being honest about us being awesome." Applebloom said as she drank from her cider and browsed the Ponynet looking for place that might accept a band to play at.

"Well she is the element of Loyalty she will always be loyal to friends like us." Sweetie Belle said as she used her tail to dust her microphone.

"Well I think RD was just being so awesome she felt like shedding that awesomeness onto us." Scoot said as she played the Legend of Celestia: Elements of Harmony.

"Scoot that doesn't even make any sense how can she shed awesomeness onto us?" Applebloom wondered as she clicked on an application to sign up for Canterlot. She saw that was a spot open and immediately copy pasted their application from Ponysoft word. She submitted it and was given an email was sent to her a few minutes late and she read it eagerly.

"Girls I think I just got us a gig." Applebloom said as she took a sip from her mug of cider.

"Cool where is it?" Scoot said as she pause her game at the Ganonmare boss fight.

"Canterlot."

"It's only a model." a random clip was heard on YouPony.

"Applebloom what did we tell you about those darn viruses on the computer now they got our computer playing random clips get an anti-viruses protection already." Sweetie Belle said as she turned off the screen and rebooted the computer.

"Okay, but were all going to have to pay for it not just me this time." Applebloom said as she typed her password: PipSqueak her crush.

Well let's just make sure we are signed up for this then hurry to school we don't want to be late like last time." Scoot said as she looked at the clock and grabbed her scooter and revved up her wings.

**Last Time**

"Girls since you were late you're going to have to repeat the foul grade." Cheerliee teased as the Cutie Mark Crusaders had arrived 3 days late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all said in unison as they were told the harsh news.

"I see your point Scoot let's get going." Applebloom said as she grabbed the wagon and ran down stairs with Scoot to connect the wagon to her Scooter.

"Come Sweetie Belle we need to go now or we will be late." Applebloom yelled as she ran back up the stairs to get her.

"An email just popped up and I'm reading it."

"It's amazing what the Ponynet can do now-a- days now let's go or else Cheerliee could hold us back or worse.

"Hold on I'm still reading." Sweetie Belle said as she skimmed the letter.

Dear Scoot Pilgrim,

My name is Vinyl Scratch and the Stars have foretold of you earning your cutie mark. We cannot let this happen and are going at any lengths to stop you from earning your cutie mark. Take this email seriously for this will be a Fight to the...

Sweetie Belle barely had any time to understand the words as Applebloom dragged her downstairs and threw her into the wagon.

"Punch it Scoot or we'll be late." Applebloom commanded as she strapped hers and Sweetie Belles helmet on.

"Scoot revved up her wings and gave her scooter a push with her hooves and they were off.

A/N well the first chapter is done and much more is planned. Next chapter will be the battle with the first Evil Six


End file.
